gi_genlockfandomcom-20200215-history
Rexford Lewis
Rexford G. "Rex" Lewis (レックスフォード・Ｇ・“レックス”・ルイス, Rekkusufōdo G. "Rekkusu" Ruisu), also known as Cobra Commander (コブラコマンダー, Kobura Komandā), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''G.I. gen:LOCK'' series created by Donald Levine and Gray Haddock. He was a former soldier who was thought to have been killed during a mission led by General Hawk – instead, he survived and became a corporate businessman known as Adam DeCobray, the Baroness' brother and head of the legitimate DeCobray Industries: a pharmaceutical corporation which masks his ruthless military and terrorist organization that is determined to rule the world. Due to the incident injury and a deteriorative disease, he don his signature full-faced mask for life support. He keeps his injured appearance a secret from the world, only using normal-looking virtual simulations over video screens and an andoid replica of his former self ever appearing to the public except that only the Joes, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, and Baroness who knew his true self. Cobra Commander is also responsible for planting a metal mask on Destro that only he can remove. Cobra Commander also has a genetically modified giant cobra named Serpentor as a pet. "They want to start a war... with Cobra? Then Cobra... will finish it." :—Cobra Commander, swearing revenge by declaring war one the Polity. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Charlie Adler (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance As Rexford Lewis In the past, he appears to be a normal middle aged man with medium length slicked back brown hair in a suit. Due to the incident injury and a deteriorative disease, he was horribly damaged and deformed/scarred with unnaturally pale white skin reddish blue eyes and a bald head. As Cobra Commander Most of his actual facial appearance is unknown due to the fact it's mostly cover in a full reflective face plate mask. His outfit consists of what appears to be a red turtle neck, blue long coat and boots. * Hair Color: N/A (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Reddish-Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Cobra Commander is portrayed as a manipulative megalomaniac who wants nothing short of immortality and complete control of the world so he can remake it as he sees fit. Even the slightest threat to his plans will lead him to set plans in motion to eliminating it, such as when he tried to destroy an entire college campus merely because of one of the bloggers there was insulting Cobra Industries and trying to uncover the truth of their shady work. Due to his connections, Cobra Commander has been known to blackmail, and if needed, starve out entire cites so as to use whatever resources they have that he deems necessary for him to obtain his desires. Occasionally, he will do so while promising the town will benefit once he is done, but is merely lying to them to ensure their cooperation. He also shows no concern for anyone other than himself as he created a lethal virus and planned to spread it across the world all while only selling the cure to the few that could afford it. While pretending to be Adam DeCobray he portrays himself as an honest business man who merely wants to help the general public by providing them with easy to afford medicine, food and supplies when needed. Relationships Friends/Allies * Cobra Union ** Destro ** Baroness ** Wild Weasel ** Dr. Mindbender ** Major Bludd ** Storm Shadow *** Slice ** Overkill ** Scrap-Iron ** Dreadnoks *** Zartan *** Buzzer *** Torch *** Machete ** Tomax and Xamot ** Firefly ** Dr. Venom ** Rob Sinclair's Impersonator (deceased) ** Nemesis ** Cobra Troopers ** Bio Vipers *** Mecha-Vipers *** Shadow Vipers *** Techno-Vipers *** Human/Bio-Viper Hybrids *** Sewer Vipers ** B.A.T *** Ninja B.A.T. *** Aero-B.A.T. *** Cobra Mantis *** Overlord Vector *** Overlord Virus *** Overlord Vortex *** Zeus Family * Serpentor (pet) Neutral * Huma (defected) * Falcon (defected) Rivals Enemies * Polity ** Patricia Bartlet-Young ** General Hawk ** Robert Sinclair ** Vanguard *** Col. Marin *** Tempest *** Lt. August *** Jodie Brennan *** Miguel Garza *** Investor Holcroft ** Experimental Science Unit *** Dr. Weller **** Caliban *** Prof. Hammond ** G.I. Joe *** Duke *** Agent Faces *** Snake-Eyes **** Jinx **** Kamakura *** Wild Bill *** Flint *** Barrel Roll *** Ace *** Scarlett *** Frostbite *** Lady Jaye *** Gung-Ho *** Roadblock *** Doc *** Stalker *** Beach Head *** Dusty *** Tunnel Rat *** Long Range *** Lift-Ticket *** Heavy Duty *** Ripcord *** Breaker *** Bazooka *** Dial Tone *** Cover Girl *** Torpedo *** Wet Suit *** Hi-Tech **** H.O.U.N.D. *** Spirit **** Freedom *** Lt. Stone *** Shipwreck **** Polly *** Link Talbot ** gen:LOCK *** Chase *** Trixx *** Shogun ** RTASA *** Fatima Jha *** Heng Li Wu * Scott Abernathy ** Spud Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword * Pistol Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''G.I. Gen:LOCK'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Cobra Commander Wikipedia * Cobra Commander Joepedia * Cobra Commander Neo Encyclopedia Wiki * Cobra Commander TFWiki * Cobra Commander Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters